the pain of phineas
by cute polar bear
Summary: phineas desides to to make an 200,000,000 g.fish tank when things go wrong


ssss

Becca

Come on ferb we have to build the aquarium said Phineas Flynn ! watcha doin building a 200,000,000 gal fish tank. wow! yea ferb will be done except for the top in about 3 min 3 min later done wow you were right he has the water and every thing yep!im goin to put the top on my self.o.k!

Doofs enator

Perry how did you escape your trape?self destruct in now boom! Look a strey beam I hope it hits some one who ever it is will fall!

Phineases place

A beam hit Phineas as soon as it did Phineas fell into the aquarium witch was filled to the top and the top fell on top of him so he couldn't get screamed Phineas is running out of air .

Phins pov: I fell into the water thinking ok I can get out but then the top fell on me then I heard Isabella say Phineas is running out of air then every thing went black.

Izzys pov: after I told ferb by yelling he took the top off and jumped in for Phineas. He brought him to the surface and said call 911 so I did . 911 came with an ambulance and I asked if Phineas was going to be ok and they said I have no idea.

Waiting room

The doctor came in and said I'm sorry but your friend is dead. I broke down crying so did ferb and nerd and bully. I asked if I could see him and he said ok I kissed him and said I always loved you

The end

1 / 4

_3e43m23la5t25e65m8cbnf16d24f 5c1451eea_

Description

I have 4 sweet puppies for adoption- two girls and two boys. They are all black and brown. There is a rehoming fee to ensure they are going to good homes. 901-864-8318 Location: Cordova it's NOT ok to contact this poster with services or other commercial interests

Wrong picture on this one:

High Paw looks like she has gloves on and is always raising her paws in the air. She is a spunky girl and loves to play! She weighs 4 pounds and is looking for a loving family.

For more information about our hours, location, adoption fees, and adoptable pets; please go

More about High Paw igh Paw's Contact Info

Sunny Meadows...Safe Haven for Pets, Memphis, TN

901-363-7233

Humane Society in Memphis, TN

**co**

Click a number to change picture or play to see a video:  
[1] [2] [3] [Play]

**Animal ID**

17309967

**Species**

Dog

**Breed**

Chihuahua, Short Coat/Chihuahua, Short Coat

**Age**

4 months 21 days

**Sex**

Male

**Size**

Small

**Color**

Chocolate/Tan

**Spayed/Neutered**

**Declawed**

No

**Housetrained**

Unknown

**Site**

Humane Society of Memphis & Shelby County

**Location**

Medical/Recovery

**Intake Date**

9/26/2012

Phoenix Schnauzer Mix: An adoptable dog in Memphis, TN

Medium • Baby • Female

This cute little girl weighed 15 lbs at the vet today and is five months old. Her and brother Gryphon are the most recent dogs in our rescue. Phoenix is also a little timid but seems happy to be getting attention in foster care. She will probably be a 25 to 30lb adult. Her $150 adoption fee includes spay, microchip, rabies and vaccines.

AN ADOPTION FEE IS REQUIRED FOR THIS PET.  
If you are interested in adopting, have a look at our adoption website, read the online adoption agreement, complete the ...

Read More about this Pet

hoenix's Contact Info

Real Good Dog Rescue, Memphis, TN

901-276-7751

Email Real Good Dog Rescue

See more pets from Real Good Dog Rescue

For more information, visit Real Good Dog Rescue's Web site.

Ricky Maltese: An adoptable dog in Memphis, TN

Small • Adult • Female

Ricky is a sweet, cuddly boy who just wants to sit in your lap all day! Ricky is neutered, current on vaccines, and heartworm negative.

For more information about our hours, location, adoption fees, and adoptable pets; please go to .org

More about Ricky

Spayed/Neutered • Up-to-date with routine shots • Primary color: White or Cream • Coat length: Medium

Ricky's Contact Info

Sunny Meadows...Safe Haven for Pets, Memphis, TN

901-363-7233

Email Sunny Meadows...Safe Haven for Pets

See more pets from Sunny Meadows...Safe Haven for Pets

For more information, visit Sunny Meadows...Safe Haven for Pets's Web site.

TOPPER Poodle: An adoptable dog in Horn Lake, MS

Small • Young • Male

MEET TOPPER, HE IS FULL BLOODED POODLE, HE IS A ABUSE CASE AND NEEDS LOVE AND ATTENTION.

More about TOPPER

Pet ID: EKCURTIS1 • Spayed/Neutered • Up-to-date with routine shots • House trained • Primary color: Apricot or Beige • Coat length: Medium

TOPPER's Contact Info

Tri County Animal Rescue, Horn Lake, MS

Phone: Please use email

Email Tri County Animal Rescue

See more pets from Tri County Animal Rescue

For more information, visit Tri County Animal Rescue's Web site.


End file.
